Staff Officer Black
Staff Officer Black (ブラック参謀) is an assistant of Red Ribbon Army's boss. He isn't given much of a role until later in the series. Soft-spoken and quick-witted, Black carries out Commander Red's orders and informs Commander Red of the current situations with the remaining Red Ribbon officers. Bio When Goku is storming the headquarters, Black repeatedly attempts to persuade Commander Red to evacuate the fortress to a much safer and secure location, but Commander Red refuses. Black actually ends up having to fight Goku by himself, but he doesn't land any hits, but takes some himself. Goku actually ends up unwittingly saving Black's life, as the final punch Goku delivered made Staff Officer Black crash through a window. When a trap door ceiling fell down on Goku, Staff Officer Black survived because he was hanging onto the windowsill. Overhearing Commander Red's joyful speech about becoming a taller person, Black was appalled, saying that his mad ambition has cost the Army dearly as shown in Goku's invasion, and may eventually lead to its defeat. Commander Red replies it doesn't matter how many soldiers he risks as long as he reaches his goal, and makes it clear that he is just a lackey, and is as the rest of the Red Ribbon Army, expendable. Angered, Black then shot Commander Red in the head with his pistol, killing him instantly. Goku survives the falling ceiling, and was offered a position in Black's new army - the Black Ribbon Army, which Goku refused. They battle again, but Goku is still too powerful for him. Black then got into a super-powered robotic suit called "Battle Jacket" and the tables have turned since he is no match for him in the suit. The fight continues outside, and Black in the suit, throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a blast, but the boy quickly recovers and proves too nimble and even has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and headbutted straight through the Battle Jacket, which exploded, with Black trapped in it, as the one thing not installed in the Battle Jacket was a parachute. In the film The Path to Power, Black has a similar role, but his appearance was completely changed and resembled a Native American. Black is still Commander Red's right-hand man. Black kills his boss, renamed the organization the Black Ribbon Army, and got ready for a battle with Goku. He was ultimately killed by Goku. Black has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, after he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan. He is seen speaking to General Blue in Hell. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. It's important to note that the Red Ribbon Army members, including Black, who appear in GT are drawn in a style based on their appearance in the original Dragon Ball, and not in the "redesigned" forms that appear in the 10th anniversary special. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masaharu Satô * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia * He's one of the few Africans to appear in the series. Although other blacks have appeared throughout the series, he's the first to have a significant role, the second being Killa. Mr. Popo doesn't count, as he is not African, he is a different species. *In Dragon Ball Z during the Great Saiyaman Saga, a man who closely resembles Black is seen working as a producer of some sort, along with a director who closely resembles Commander Red. Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT